Satan
A fallen angel, whose existence and status remains speculative, was known as Shaitan and Satan. While most appearances of a "Satan" character have been attributed to either Marduk Kurios, Mephisto or Satannish, many more ambiguous depictions of "Satan" have still not been attributed to any one of the known Hell-Lords, may even be appearances of a completely separate entity all together, and will consequently be listed on a distinct page. The Marvel Database Project has made every attempt to distinguish between the various beings that have claimed to be "Satan", but does stress that it may never be truly possible to completely and accurately map the appearances and histories of all characters with claims to the title of Satan. }} | Alternate1 = 2301; | Alternate2 = 3839; | Alternate3 = 7642; Satan (Earth-7642) from Gen¹³ Generation X Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate4 = 85133; | Alternate5 = Satan (Unknown Reality); | New Header1 = Demons | New Header1_1 = Beelzebub; | New Header1_2 = Beelzeboul; Beelzeboul (Earth-616) from Terror Inc. Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | New Header1_3 = Belial; Belial (Demon) (Earth-616) from Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 10 001.jpg | New Header1_4 = Lucifer; Lucifer (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider Vol 6 1 0001.jpg | New Header1_5 = Malik Tous; Malik Tous (Earth-616) from Journey into Mystery Vol 2 1 0001.jpg | New Header1_6 = Marduk Kurios; Marduk Kurios (Earth-616) from Wolverine Vol 4 1 002.jpg | New Header1_7 = Mephisto; Mephisto (Earth-616) Journey into Mystery Vol 1 625.png | New Header1_8 = Samael; | New Header1_9 = Satannish; Satannish (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 3 6 001.jpg | New Header1_10 = Thog; Thog (Earth-616) from Fear Vol 1 11 001.jpg | New Header2 = Other ancient users of the name | New Header2_1 = Azazel; Azazel (Earth-616) from Amazing X-Men Vol 2 1 0001.jpg | New Header2_2 = Bete Noir; Bete Noir 0001.jpg | New Header2_3 = One Below All; Immortal Hulk Vol 1 12 Textless.jpg | New Header3 = 20th Century "Satans" | New Header3_1 = Satan the being who empowered the Black Widow; Satan (Black Widow Creator) (Earth-616).jpg | New Header3_2 = Satan Ruler of the Nowhere's Underworld; Satan (Nowhere) (Earth-616) from Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 34 0001.jpg | New Header3_3 = Satan Commanded the wizard Balthar; Satan (Balthar's Master) (Earth-616) from Captain America Comics Vol 1 21 0001.jpg | New Header3_4 = Satan Commanded Madam Satan; Satan (Madam Satan's Lover) (Earth-616) from All Winners Comics Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | New Header3_5 = Satan Forced Captain America to battle the Red Skull in 1949; Satan (Book of the Damned) (Earth-616) from Captain America's Weird Tales Vol 1 74 0001.jpg | New Header3_6 = Emil Natas Captain America foe - His last name was Satan spelled backwards | New Header3_7 = Mr. Natas Battled Venus in the 1950s. Claimed to be Satan; Mr. Natas (Earth-616) from Venus Vol 1 16 0001.png | New Header3_8 = Kro; Kro (Earth-616) from Thor The Deviants Saga Vol 1 3 001.jpg | New Header3_9 = Loki; Loki_Laufeyson_(as_Satan)_(Earth-616).jpg | New Header4 = Scions of Satan (Sons of Satan and others) | New Header4_1 = Daimon Hellstrom (Son of Satan) (Also Satan himself); Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 23 001.jpg | New Header4_2 = Satana Hellstrom (Daughter of Satan); Legion of Monsters Satana Vol 1 1.jpg | New Header4_3 = Black Widow (Agent of "Satan"); Twelve Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg | New Header4_4 = Madam Satan (Lover of Satan); Madam Satan (Earth-616) from All Winners Comics Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | New Header4_5 = Son of Satan (Son of Loki); Son of Satan (Loki's Son) (Earth-616).jpg | New Header4_6 = Johnny Blaze (Son of Satan); Johnathon Blaze (Earth-2301).jpg | New Header4_7 = Naj, a son of Satan; No Image Male.jpg | New Header5 = Others | New Header5_1 = Black Rider's Horse | New Header5_2 = Dr. Satan; Dr. Satan (Earth-616).jpg | New Header5_3 = Satan Claw; Satan Claw from Strange Tales Vol 1 157 0001.jpg | New Header5_4 = Satan Stomper (Carter Slade); Carter Slade (Earth-15513)'s Design from Ghost Racers Vol 1 1.jpg | New Header5_5 = Satan; | New Header5_6 = Satan; }}